youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers
Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers is a 1989 American slasher film and the fifth installment in the Halloween film series. It was directed by Dominique Othenin-Girard and starred Donald Pleasence, who again portrayed Dr. Sam Loomis, and Danielle Harris, who returned to play Jamie Lloyd. The film takes place exactly one year after the events depicted in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. The Shape has returned to the sleepy town of Haddonfield, Illinois to murder his niece, Jamie who is now mute. Dr. Loomis tries to save the day with the help of Sheriff Meeker. The film's on-screen titles do not display the "The Revenge of Michael Myers" subtitle which was used in all of the promotional material, TV spots, trailers, and merchandise. The main titles simply say "Halloween 5". Halloween 5 would be the last film starring Harris for eighteen years. Later, she returned in Rob Zombie's 2007 remake of the original Halloween as well as its 2009 sequel as Annie Brackett, a best friend of her character's mother, Laurie Strode. Plot The film begins with a recap of Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers after Michael Myers (Don Shanks) fell down the mine shaft. The state troopers tossed dynamite down the mine to make sure that Michael was dead. But Michael escapes and stumbles into a nearby river where he is found by a hermit. He collapses into a coma while in the hermit's care and remains in a comatose state for a full year. On October 30, 1989, Michael awakens, kills the hermit and returns to terrorize Haddonfield where his niece, Jamie Lloyd (Danielle Harris) continues to live after nearly being killed by Michael the year before. Jamie has been committed to a children's psychiatric ward, having been rendered mute due to psychological trauma, but exhibits signs of a telepathic link with her uncle. Dr. Sam Loomis (Donald Pleasence), aware of Jamie's psychic link with Michael, and tries to convince Sheriff Ben Meeker (Beau Starr) that Michael Myers is alive. Meanwhile, Michael kills Jamie's sister Rachel (Ellie Cornell) by stabbing her in the chest with a pair of scissors and begins stalking their friend, Tina (Wendy Kaplan). Michael kills Tina's boyfriend Mike outside a car garage with a sharp rake to his head. That night, Tina, Samantha, and Spitz go to a Halloween party at the tower farm. Sensing that Tina is in danger, Jamie, having regained her ability to speak, goes to warn her; her friend Billy goes with her. While Samantha and Spitz are having sex in the barn, Michael appears and kills Spitz by impaling him with a pitchfork and Samantha by slicing her chest open with a garden scythe. He then leaves the barn and kills two deputies that Loomis has asked to keep an eye on Tina for her own protection. Once the party is over, Tina goes to the barn and discovers the corpses of Samantha and Spitz and the deputies. Michael chases Tina, Jamie, and Billy with a car. While in pursuit of Jamie, Michael crashes into a tree and appears to be dead, but he soon emerges from the car. Before Michael can kill Jamie, Tina sacrifices herself and Michael kills her. Afterwards, Jamie agrees to put herself in danger to help Loomis stop Michael for good. With Jamie's help, Loomis lures Michael back to the abandoned Myers house where Michael once lived. In the old Myers house, Dr. Loomis and the police create a set-up. Jamie has visions of Billy which causes Meeker, along with most of his back-up, to leave the Myers house. Eventually, Michael arrives and kills the cop by banging his head on the dashboard. When Michael gets inside the house, Loomis finds him and tries to reason with him. While attempting to take his knife away, Michael attacks him. After that, Michael goes upstairs. At this time, the police officer that is with Jamie is dangling a rope out of the window and begins to help Jamie climb out. But things do not go according to plan and Michael murders the officer who tried to save Jamie. However, Jamie manages to run past Michael. She hides in an old laundry chute and is forced to abandon safety after Michael finds her and repeatedly stabs the chute. Michael chases her upstairs. Jamie hides in the attic before spotting Rachel's dog Max hung from a noose, as well as the bodies of Mike and Rachel. Michael finds her and Jamie tries appealing to her uncle's humanity, but ultimately fails after touching Michael's face, sending him into a fit of rage. Loomis appears, using a tranquilizer gun to weaken him and then proceeds to violently beat him unconscious with a wooden plank. In the end, Michael is locked up in the sheriff's station, to eventually be escorted to a maximum-security prison. However, a stranger in black arrives and attacks the police station, shooting the officers and causing an explosion. At the end of the film, Jamie walks through the station finding the bodies of gunned officers, and goes over to Michael's holding cell to discover that it is empty. Category:Horror Movies Category:Halloween Movies